Scarlett's Ice Bucket Challenge
by SecretAgent12
Summary: Harold has nominated his sister Scarlett for the ALS Ice Bucket challenge and decides to help her film it. Of course with two Total Drama contestants, it's anything but a simple process.


**Hey worldwide web,**

**I discovered this little head canon a few weeks ago and I've loved it ever since. It makes perfect sense too. So here's my first one-shot on the site. I figured I'd save romance for another time and just go with family fluff. After several ideas, I settled on doing the ALS Ice Bucket challenge. I will explain that to the best of my knowledge in the ending author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"This is <em>so <em>stupid," Scarlett said as she exited the house in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts. Her twin brother Harold was waiting outside with a large plastic tub. He was filling it with water from the hose. "And you're sure everyone is doing this? This isn't one of those moronic fads you've tried to make popular and forced me to help with? Like when you tried to bring back Pokémon."

"Gosh, that one worked," Harold shot back. "Pokémon is popular again. Anyway, everyone's doing it. You can find tons of them online."

"I still think this is pointless," she stated.

"Well I nominated you, so you have to do it or donate a hundred dollars to the organization. And after the whole fiasco on the island, you don't have any money. Besides, it's for a good cause, gosh." Harold emptied a large bag of ice into the tub. Scarlett winced as she realized just how cold this was going to be.

"Are you sure it has to be filmed?" Scarlett asked, looking at the video camera on the ground. Harold picked it up and walked a little ways away.

"That's how everyone will know you did it, gosh," he explained. "Come on Scarlett, what have you got to lose? Worst case scenario, you get wet. Best case scenario, you become popular and actually have friends. And by friends, I don't mean Zoey or Ella that are just nice to everyone."

Scarlett groaned. "Fine, let's get this over with." Harold nodded and pressed record. "Greetings, my name is-" Harold clicked stop. "What was wrong with that?!"

"Greetings?" He laughed. "You aren't a Martian, gosh. Let's do this again." He pressed record.

"Hello, my name is Scarlett McGrady and I was nominated for the ASL Ice Bucket-" Harold stopped it again and laughed even harder. "WHAT?!"

"It's ALS," Harold corrected. "It stands for Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, which is a disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and spinal cord, gosh! Show some sensitivity. You may have programmed my toys to attack me and make me need therapy, but you don't have to take your adolescence-induced frustrations out on the rest of the word, GOSH!"

"If you say gosh one more time I'm going to take that camera and shove it up your-"

"Kids, are you behaving down there?!" Scarlett and Harold's father called from the house.

"Everything's fine Dad!" Harold shouted back. He turned to Scarlett. "Come on Scarlett, you helped me film mine and I'm helping yours. Now let's run through it. You say who you are, say who nominated you, say the three people you nominate, and then dump the bucket on your head. Now we'll start in three…two…one!" He pressed record.

"My name is Scarlett McGrady and I was nominated for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge by my twin brother Harold McGrady. I nominate Ella Backlot, Samey Hill, and Topher Clements. You have twenty-four hours to complete your challenge or you'll have to donate one hundred dollars to the organization." Scarlett took a deep breath and hoisted the bucket over her head. The freezing water cascaded down onto her. She shivered and tossed it aside. "T-that's c-cold." Harold was laughing in the background. He pressed stop and handed Scarlett a towel.

"Now we can post it everywhere," he said giddily. Scarlett rolled her eyes and dried herself off. "So how was it?"

Scarlett sighed in defeat. "Okay, it wasn't that bad. It was actually kind of…enjoyable." She smiled. "Harold? Could I borrow a hundred dollars, you know, to donate?" Harold grinned.

"I already donated two hundred dollars, and half of it was for you," he said as they walked into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, wasn't that sweet? I know it was really short, but maybe I'll continue this with other characters? Let me know what you think!<strong>

**As explained in the story, ALS is a real disease effecting nerve cells of the brain and spinal cord. The Ice Bucket challenge consists of dumping a bucket of water on your head. You then nominate people to do it. If you are nominated, you must complete the challenge within twenty-four hours of your nomination. If you don't, you have to donate a hundred dollars. As serious as it sounds, it is all in good fun and helping a good cause. Some Ice Bucket challenges are really funny and cool. A family member of mine had an earthmover dump ice water on her. I did the challenge using a cooler and it was pretty cold. So if you haven't done it, I encourage you to try it. Just post the video online and watch it spread.**


End file.
